


The Eagle Rising

by Megbeth30



Series: Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Eagle Rising

January, 2018

It was winter, or he thought it was winter.He was tired, hungry, and had some minor injuries that needed to be tended too.Actually now that he thought about it, it wasn't winter.It was Summer because he was in the middle of the Australian Outback.Laying on the hot ground with the Koh-I-Noor hidden in his pocket,Elijah went over the events of the past few days.The last two years as well.There was a lot to think about when you were waiting for rescue.Rescue from a person he had only met in his dreams.A person that Charlotte confirmed was real and not dead. Though, Charlotte was dead now.A lot of people were dead.The most important was that Juno was gone.Dead. Finished.There was nothing left of her to ever corrupt another person ever again. 

So here Elijah waited in the middle of the outback with a priceless diamond.He told Elijah he would get to him, then they would go some where safe where they could learn about each other, about being a family.They had both been victims to this war.Butover two years with the Templars, Elijah had some doubt creeping in that maybe this person didn't mean anything by his promises, that they were just tools to trick him into trusting him.

His stomach growled and Elijah tried to think of the last time he ate.It allowed him to focus on something other than dying in the outback.He thought he heard a helicopter from somewhere in the distance but he wasn't sure.The explosion had rattled his senses so he wasn't sure if he was hearing anything correctly.Elijah was pretty sure his ear drums had been damaged in the explosion.Poor Charlotte.

It wasn't until he watched the helicopter land and two figures climb out that Elijah began to fear that the Templar's found him.He tried to move but the best he could do was get into a sitting position.One of the figures stayed back as the other walked toward him.It was a man, his hood was up so Elijah couldn't see the face but he recognized the tattoo that was peaking out from the pushed up sleeves of the hoodie.

"Dad?" Elijah asked weakly.The word sounded weird and world spun around him.

"Yea, Elijah," Desmond said as he kneeled in front of his son.His son."I need to know if you can walk?"

Elijah tried to stand but failed.Desmond laid a hand gently on his shoulder."It's okay," Desmond assured him."I'm going to pick you up, if I hurt you, you need to let me know.Okay?"

Elijah nodded.Desmond was gentle as he scooped Elijah up into his arms and cradled him tight against his chest.

"I got you," Desmond whispered dropping a kiss on top of Elijah's head."You're safe."

Elijah nodded as he buried his face into his father's hoodie.He had a dad.A dad that was holding as if he was the most valuable thing in the world.The tears that he had kept from falling for two years began to flow.The arms around him tightened.He didn't pick up on what was being said between the two men as they hurried to the helicopter.Elijah didn't care.For the first time in two years he finally felt safe.

****

Elijah woke to the sound of a beeping machine, low voices, and the smell of being in a hospital.He felt a hand was holding his, the voices stopped when Elijah squeezed the hand. 

"Ah, Mr. Miles, you are awake," A stranger said.He looked like doctor in his lab coat and scrubs.

Elijah looked and saw it was his dad who was holding his hand."Hey," Desmond said."It's okay.He's your grandfather's cousin.You can call him Mato."

"How are you feeling, Elijah," Mato asked as he sat on the stool.

"Fuzzy," Elijah admitted.

"That is most likely due to your antibiotics you are on as well as some of the IV's we have helping you," Mato replied."You were a bit dehydrated and malnourished. You also have a broken ankle, your blown ear drums are healing nicely, and the burns are mild.You seem to heal like your father so I am sure you will be running around with in two or three weeks."

"You heal fast?" Elijah asked Desmond.

"Yes," Desmond said. 

There was a knock on the door and the man that had been on the helicopter with them walked in.He looked just as tired as his dad did. 

"I will leave the three of you," Mato told them."Des, do you want me to call them?"

Desmond shook his head."I'll make the call after."

Mato nodded then closed the door as he left the room.Desmond smiled at Elijah."Elijah, I don't know how much you remember for the helicopter," Desmond began.

"Not much," Elijah admitted.

"I figured as much," Desmond said.He motioned for the quiet man to come closer."Elijah this is my husband, Shaun Hastings-Miles."

"You're an assassin as well," Elijah realized."They talked about you.How you were always getting away from them, getting in their way."

"Yes well that was part of my job," Shaun stated. 

Elijah looked at the two of them, saw the bands on their fingers."So like you guys are legit married?"

"Yes, we're legit married," Desmond answered."It was two years ago this past July."

"But you were with my mom?" Elijah asked.Then blushed at the question. 

Desmond chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck."I like both men and women," Desmond answered.This wasn't quite the way he wanted to have the conversation but if Elijah was asking the question then he would answer. "Your mom, she was longest girl I had been with.Shit, Elijah if I knew, they wouldn't have gotten you."

"She said she didn't want you to know because she knew you would feel responsible and want to make things right," Elijah remembered.He felt his eyes burn."She was a great mom.Told me you would love me, that I could find you when I was older."

"I have loved you since I first learned about you two years ago," Desmond told him. 

"It's true," Shaun sighed."He's a sentimental fool, your father."

"So are you," Desmond pointed out too Shaun.

"Where are we?" Elijah asked.He realized that he didn't know where they were, he felt panic arise in him.

"We are in a secure underground medical unit in up-state New York," Shaun explained gently."It was the safest place we could bring you while we figure out what the Templar's know about your demise or survival."

Elijah all of a sudden sat up straight."The relic!"

"Is safe," Desmond told him."We have it with my Apple in a secure vault at our home, which is near where we are."

"I... what am I supposed to do now?" Elijah asked.

Desmond looked at Shaun."Well, we have some options," Desmond said."The most important thing is for you to heal up.Once you are clear to leave here, which means Mato is convinced you are healing, we'll take you to our house.It's on an old estate that we had turned into a working museum.There are farm animals, assassin's that are training or working, and tours we give."

"Do I have to go to school?" Elijah asked.He kind of missed school.

"Once we're settled and you are fully back to health," Desmond told him."We'll look into enrolling you in the school in town.That might not be for a while."

"What about Shaun, like I have two dads right?" He was noticing the Brit was quiet."Does he want me around?"

"I've never been a step-parent before," Shaun began."When we got married we didn't know about you.Then we learned about you and the last two years have been trying to get you away as safely as possible.Now you're here and I guess I'm worried what you would think of two dads."

"I think it's better than no parents," Elijah admitted. "Though we'll need to figure out a name for you because dad and dad will get confusing."

Shaun smiled at that."Then we will think of names for me."

"Ooooo, I have a few," a female said.She had entered the room without knocking and carried a bunch of get well balloons, a stuffed bear, and books.

"Ignore her," Shaun told Elijah."Elijah this is Rebecca Crane."

"You can call me Aunt Becca," Rebecca said as Desmond took some of the things."Kid, it is so good to meet you.The last two years, these two have been working non-stop to get you."

Elijah grinned as he studied the three of them.He had heard the names, he knew all about Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings from Templars cursing their existence.Now meeting them he realized that they both were part of his family. 

He then let out a yawn."I think that's it for excitement," Desmond said.He handed the bear to Elijah."Why don't you rest, I need to make some calls."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Elijah asked.

"One of us will be with you, is that okay," Desmond said."I don't know what they told you about me but I kind of run the Assassin's now.So sometimes I have to make phone calls that only I can make."

"Meaning he tried to make me do some of them and I told him no," Shaun added."Go, Miles.I'll go through the books that Becca brought and we'll make sure he sleeps."

Desmond kissed Elijah on the forehead then kissed Shaun on the lips.He ruffled Rebecca's hair as he headed out of the room.Desmond headed toward a private room and slipped into it.He closed the door then leaned against it.Grabbing his cell he called a number on it. 

"Well?" Nina asked on the other end.

"You are the proud grand mother to a slightly under weight twelve year old grandson," Desmond informed her. He heard her quiet sob on the other end.

"How is he?"

"Beautiful, amazing," Desmond said with a huge smile."He's incredible."

"I meant health wise," Nina replied with a chuckle.

"Broken ankle, some minor burns," Desmond said."He's dehydrated and under weight.Mato has him on antibiotics and some IV fluids.We'll probably be on the medical ward a few days before we head to the the house."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"He's met Shaun and Rebecca, he seems okay with the whole having two dad thing," Desmond answered.

"I told you he would," Nina replied."You should call your dad?"

"How is he?"

"Him and Gavin are keeping a close eye on Layla, they think the information Rebecca found is accurate," Nina told him."She's in Egypt currently with her new version of the animus."

"Rebecca told me about it," Desmond said. "This one has figured out a way that you can use the DNA direct from the subject and not from a descendent?"

"From what it seems like, yes."

"Why Egypt?" Desmond asked.

"Because this is where we started," Nina reminded him."We think she is trying to find the tomb of Bayek and his wife."

"And you're going to let her?"

"Yes," Nina assured him."She's being a bit reckless though.She has no team that any of us could find.I think she might be doing this on her own, she might be working with someone remote but otherwise I think it's just her."

"Kind of dangerous," Desmond agreed. "I have a few more calls to make."

"Make sure one of them is with your dad."

"Mom," Desmond warned. 

"I understand how mad you are at him," Nina replied."But right now you need to do what is right for your son.And that might mean showing him his family, all of his family."

"Even stubborn assholes?"

"Even them," Nina replied. "Remember you can be a stubborn asshole as well."

"Alright," Desmond said. 

They spoke for a few more minutes, ending with promises of pictures.Then Desmond stared at his phone for a moment before he dialed another number.

"Miles," a voice barked out.

"Hey, Dad."

"Desmond," William Miles said."What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we were able to locate and pick up the eaglet, as Rebecca referred to him, two days ago," Desmond replied.

There was an intake of breath."We heard about the explosion, is he okay?"

"Under weight, broken ankle, a few minor burns, but nothing major," Desmond said."Mato has him on fluids through an IV and anti-biotics.He's with Shaun and Rebecca right now."

"Have you spoken to your mother?"

"Before I called you," Desmond answered.

"Good," William said."Desmond...you are going to be an amazing father."

Desmond was shocked for a moment."Thanks, dad."

"As long as you need to get settled, you have it," William replied."If it's a few months or a few years.You, Shaun, and Elijah, you deserve to have this time to become a family."

Desmond wasn't sure what to say."I'm sorry did I call a different William Miles?"

"Funny," William replied."Gavin just gave me a look as well."

"Mom said you guys have eyes on Layla?"

"And digging into everything that Rebecca sent us," William sighed. 

"What do we have?"

"She is currently an outside consultant for Abstergo," William replied."We do not think she knows anything about the Templar's or the Assassin's. In some of the emails we have, she's working with someone remote."

"Do we know her reason for coming to Egypt alone?"

"From what I can gather she wants to prove to Abstergo that her mobile animus is worth the money and that she is worth becoming an employee," William answered."Gavin and I are thinking that once she proves it works, they will take the animus, her research, and then eliminate her."

"I agree," Desmond said."If we need to go in and rescue her then we do that.We can't lose her."

"Agreed," William replied."Now go back to your son.He needs you more than we do at this moment."

They hung up after that.Desmond headed out of the room, he nodded to the nurses and doctors that were working with other Assassin's or their family members.The guards posted outside of Elijah's room saluted him as he entered.Elijah was asleep, curled in a ball around the teddy bear that Rebecca had brought.

Shaun was working on his lap top and Rebecca was doing yoga.She stopped when she spotted Desmond.

"He is out," Rebecca informed him."A nurse dropped a bedpan right outside the door and he didn't flinch."

"He probably hasn't had a good nights sleep since they took him," Desmond replied as he stared at Elijah asleep. 

"Anything to report?" Shaun asked as he looked up from his lap top.

"Layla Hassan has reached Egypt, she's hunting for Bayek's tomb like Rebecca suspected," Desmond replied."Dad and Gavin are keeping an eye on her."

"What about her team?" Rebecca asked.

"There is no team," Desmond answered."She is working with someone through a remote connection.Otherwise, it's just her."

"That's really dangerous," Rebecca admitted.

"She's determined to prove to Abstergo that her animus is the best and that she's worth an employee contract."

"More like a death sentence," Shaun answered.

"I know," Desmond groaned as he sat in the seat next too Shaun. "Dad and Gavin will send a team to get her when we get to that point."

"How is William?" Shaun asked.

"I'm still convinced he's been abducted by Aliens," Desmond replied."Told me I was going to be a great father.That the three of us should take as much time as we need and focus on just being a family."

"We are still speaking about the same William Miles?" Rebecca inquired.

"Yep," Desmond said.He ran a hand over his face."I hate hospitals."

Shaun rubbed his back."It's going to be fine, once he's good, we'll take him home, he can plan out his bedroom how he wants it."

Desmond nodded."He's killed people."

"We all have," Rebecca pointed out."We'll help him."

"I know," Desmond replied.

He looked at his sleeping son, still not believing that Elijah was finally here.He gripped Shaun's hand in his, not believing that after everything he had been through in the last six years here he was with a partner for life and now they were parents to a twelve year old assassin.


End file.
